ola de calor contra la ola de delitos
by 41319castlealways
Summary: Nikki y rook investigan una caso juntos que pasara entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

El coche iba demasiado rapido para su gusto, la detective Nikki Heat, hecho el freno y recorrió las últimas calles que le quedaba para encontrarse con sus compañeros en la 83 con Brodway y hallar lo que seria su nuevo caso del día.

Eran las 6:18 de la mañana cuando la detective miro su reloj, se dijo a si misma "cada vez empezamos antes ojalá tuviéramos un horario normal".

Aparco el coche a una manzana del lugar, siempre hacia eso, ya que asi compraba un cafe y se dirigia al escenario del crimen observando todo a su alrededor.

Saludó a sus 2 compañeros, Ochoa y Raley, que curiosamente les llamaban "los roach".

-buenos dias detective-dijeron al unísono

-buenod dias para nosotros, pero no para nuestra victima-Nikki miro a su alrededor y se sorprendio mucho

-además hoy tenemos sorpresa, un "nuevo compañero"-Raley se dirigio a Jameson Rook,periodista, y que apartir de ese dia acompañaria a la detective en sus casos para argumentarse en un artículo sobre ella.

Nikki no podia imaginarlo, el periodista cachas que tanto le gustaba, Jameson Rook, le estaria acompañando en su trabajo, pero lo que no le gustaba era que tenia que mezclar el plazer con el deber. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se enamoró a primera vista de el, con esos ojazos azules y su pelo tan al estilo rebelde, era imposible no enamorarse.

-si llego a saber que las policias estan tan buenas como tú os acompaño desde hace mucho tiempo- rook se dirigio a ochoa y nikki se alegro al no poderla ver sonrojarse pero se puso firme y convincente de que el trabajo era el trabajo.

-señor rook tenga un poco de respeto por la victima-no queria comenzar así su "amistad" con jameson pero no tenia otra opción

-que mas da si no me va a oir-contesto de manera chulesca

-pues por lo menos respeto por mi -insisto heat

Jameson rook se enamoro tambien de nikki heat con sus ojos avellana y su pelo ondulante que enamoraba a cualquiera. Ademas de su caracter ya que pocas personas le habian tratado como ella, tajante y sincera. Ya que la mayoría se dejaban hacer lo que el queria. Pero lp que el no sabia era que siendo chulesco, nunca la conseguiria.

Jameson agachó la cabeza con una risita pícara. Eso hizo enfadar a nikki y se volvio hacia a el para decirle unas cosas y dejarselas claras.

-si quieres estar aquí bien pero no molestes, porque no me hace ni pizca de gracia de que estes aqui-nikki no podia imaginarse lo chulo que era y como le ponia tanto eso, cuando nunca antes había pasado.

-tu lo que quieres es estar conmigo en otros sitiosle dijo en un susurro acercandose a su casa

-vuelve a decirme eso y te parto las piernas- le dijo heat alejandose de el y acercandose a los roach

Estaban en un apartamento lujoso, probablemente la victima seria alguien importante. Entraba mucha claridad y la detective se dio cuenta, la claridad venia de la izquierda donde habia una ventana abierta, y con algo se suertes encontrarian huellas.

-¡que chulada esto de entrar a una escena del crimen!-grito rook con entusiasmo,aunque le duraria muy poco.

-¡jameson, que es lo que te he dicho hace un segundo!-le dijo nikki intentando ocultar cuanto le gustaba esa manera que tenia rook de ponerle de los nervios.

-eh nose... nose...-le contestaba el periodista mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo de una manera que a heat le encantaba

-deja de hacerte el chulito y comportate como es debido-le dijo nikki mordiendose el labio para que no le delatara una sonrisa

-vale lo que tu digas, pero vas a quedar rendida a mis pies-le dijo de una manera muy sexy

-eso...-hizo una pausa de tension-...ni en tus sueños-le contesto cada vez poniéndose mas sonrojada

-eso ya lo veremos-le decia poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa a la detective, eso le gustaba, porque pensaba que asi la conseguiria

Nikki se dirigio a los roach para centrarse en el caso y rezando para que rook no supiera que le gustaba mucho

-raley ochoa que tenemos aqui-nikki se agachó para ver el cadaver mas detenidamente

La victima era un hombre blanco, de unos 40 años, el pelo era castaño con una vestimenta de traje de negocios, lo que ha primera vista parecia alguien importante, tal vez un abogado un ingeniero... pero lo que si que tenia claro era que fuese quien fuese tenia que resolver el asesinato

-pues aparte de que es varón y de esos 2 tiros que tiene en el pecho no sabemos nada-le dijo raley observando sus apuntes

-pero lo que se te ha olvidado decir, raley-continuo ochoa-es que sabemos que la bala que mató a la victima, es del calibre de 9 mm y es...

-¡madre ha muerto!-le interrumpio rook

-enserio? Ya sabemos que ha muerto pero la cuestion es ¿quien lo mato?¿ y quien es la victima?- le dijo de forma chula nikki, poniendo otra vez a rook colorado, esta lo noto e inmediatamente ella tambien se puso colorada y cuando se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ya que estaban a milímetros, nikki le beso sin poder retener mas el sentimiento que sentia por el

-losiento mucho enserio-nikki deseo que le tragara el mundo

ESRA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE DEJESIS REVIUWS


	2. Chapter 2

Jameson se quedo perplejo y suREVIUW MESÓNaccion fue besarla todavia con mas pasión, para demostrarle que el tambien la queria a ella, el beso duro 10 segundos, los 10 segundos mas largos de sus vidas, durante esos segundos los demas compañeros estaban inmoviles al no haber visto nunca antes la reaccion de nikki.

Despues de esos 10 segundos tan intensos nikki se levanto rapidamente, disculpandose con todo el mundo y se fue llorando de aquel lugar.

Jameson no sabia como reaccionar, primero le besaba luego se lo devolvio con mas ternura y ahora se iba llorando de ahi. Definitivamente jameson no entendía a las mujeres e hizo lo que le dicto el corazón. Se fue tras ella inmediatamente, para que le explicara porque lloraba.

Se la encontro sentada en el suelo llorando, en la esquina de ese mismo edificio, se agacho para hablarla.

-lo ves dije que caerias rendida a mis pies-le dijo para hacerla de reir

-no me vengas con bromas-le dijo secandose las lagrimas-a sido un erros y nada mas

-porque dices que ha sido un error?si yo te quiero desde el primer momento que te vi

Jameson beso de nuevo a heat con fuerza para hazerla sentir que era verdad, lo que sentia por ella, que no era solo el físico, si no todo, le encantaba ponerle de los nervios, como se reía, como se mordía el labio... simplemente era perfecta.

-pero porque me besas ¿no te he dicho que solo fue un error?-le pregunto nikki hechandose a llorar. No soportaba como le gustaba tanto y queria convencerse a si misma que no le gustaba.

Rook le seco las lagrimas con mucho cuidado y le susurro al oido "te quiero kate y eso no cambiara nunca"

-no me vengas con tonterías rook si llevamos media hora juntos

-ya,pero tu nunca te has enamorado de alguien a primera vista

Hubo un silencio rotundo, mientras que en la casa de la victima los roach con lannie, la forense.

-has visto lo que yo?-dijo ochoa

-si lo he visto sabia que se enamorarian a primera vista-dijo raley

-ya lo se, y entiendo porque se ha ido asi pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarles que lo solucionen y seguir con el caso-respondio lannie

Mientras tanto en la esquina del edificio...

-veo que no me quieres contestar

-no te contesto porque...-nikki paro de hablar para reflexionar

-porque?

-porque... enserio quieres que te lo diga-se seco todas las lagrimas

-si porfavor

-porque me gustas-jameson intento besarla pero se aparto

-porque te apartas?

-porque aunque me gustas no me gusta lo chulo que eres

-enserio?

-si..

-en ese caso..

Jameson le puso las manos al lado de la cara de nikki para que no se moviera y le besó de una manera mas dulce que la anterior

-cambiare por ti-dijo después de besarla

-seguro?

-si me he enamorado de ti y no quiero perderte

Nikki se sonrojo y ahora si fue ella quien le beso, este beso fue eterno tanto que se quedaban sin aire. Respiraron y se volvieron a besar, entonces aparecieron sus compañeros interrumpiendo ese momento de dulzura que tenian entre ellos

-veo que estas mejor detective

-si ya estoy mejor-respondio con media sonrisa en la cara

-si ya lo hemos soluciónado- continuo rook abrazandola

-si bueno que es lo que habeis encontrado en el escenario del crimen-dijo ssta cambiando de tema

-pues no hemos encontrado nada habrá que esperar la auptosia

Los roach y lannie se marcharon delante de nikki y rook, aunque se fueron agarrados de la cintura, hablando y riendo entre susurros

-podriamos ir a cenar-le dijo rook

-si quieres luego te acompaño a casa-le respondia nikki

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria el capitan les vio y llamo a nikki a su despacho, esta se puso muy seria de golpe

-queria hablar conmigo señor

-si me he enterado de lo que ha pasado hoy

-lo puedo explicar señor-nikki se volvio blanca al instante

-dejame acabar detective, confio en usted y si me promente que se comportará como es debido hare como que no ha pasado nada

-muchas gracias no le defraudare

-eso espero

Nikki salio del despacho alegre y fue con los demas y jameson intento besarla, pero esta lo evitó

-que es lo que te pasa nik

-el capitan me ha dicho que tengo que controlarme-le dijo nikki- pero que sepas que si queria besarte

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y DEJEIS REVIUWS Y DISFRITAD OTRA COSA A PARTIR DEL CAPI 6 CREO QUE SUBIRE CADA MAS DIAS PERO YO OS S AVISO


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, llamaron a la puerta de nikki, esta adormilada miro por la mirilla. Al instante sonrio, abrio la puerta y corrio a besar y abrazar a rook.

-veo que me has hechado de menos

-si y mucho

-sabes que tengo una cosa para ti?-se quitó las manos de la espalda entregandoles in ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones

Nikki acababa de descubrir una faceta nueva de el. Era romántico, eso le gustaba, e incluso rook se dio cuenta de eso y de que nunca antes lo habia hecho con otra persona.

-bueno puedo entrar o no?

-si entra entra estas en tu casa

-vale

Rook entro a casa de nikki era bonita y espaciosa y muy bien decorada se sento en el sofa de color azul cielo y esta se sento a su lado

-bueni ¿querias algo especial?-le dijo nikki

-si...estar contigo

Nikki al ver esa respuesta fue a besarlo y en ese instante sono el telefono. Era la comisaria. Probablemente era que ya tenia la auptosia.

-joder...-dijo rook en un susurro mientras nikki cogia el movil

-si?

-hola detective espero no despertarte-dijo raley

-no no me despiertas tranquilo-miro de reojo a Jameson que se puso a abrazarla y reirse en ese instante raley lo escucho

-bueno.. veo que estas con jameson no?-dijo raley

-si.. bueno que querias-dijo cambiando de tema

-si si querias que vinieras a la comisaría por la auptosia

-vale en media hora estoy ahi

-de acuerdo y perdon por molestar vuestros planes-dijo raley colgando

Heat se levanto quitandose de encima de rook dirigiendose al dormitorio para cambiarse

-puedo pasar?-le dijo rook

-no- le replicó nikki

Despues de 10 minutos salio de la habitacion y jameson casi se desmalla estaba guapisima con una camiseta blanca a medio desabrochar y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, y ese pelo tan ondulante que tanto le gustaba

-compartimos coche?-le dijo jameson

Heat le miro con una cara que inmediatamente se contesto a si mismo

-vale pues cogere un taxi

Heat se hecho a reir habia caido en su trampa jameson la miro y tambien se rio

-es broma jajaja nos vamis juntos

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria subiendo por el ascensor rook le cogio de la mano la abrazo y le susurro al oido " te quiero y no te voy a soltar" nikki le beso rápidamente y al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se encontraron a sus compañeros

Los roach se miraron y se rieron y la parejita se miraron sin entender lo que sucedia

-ya tenemos al auptosia

-vale bajare a ver que dice- nikki se fue con rook de la mano a la sala de auptosias que estaba varios mas abajo

Al llegar a la salita se encuentro con lannie que también se rio cada vez entendían menos lo que pasaba

-que dice la auptosia lannie?-pregunto nikki

-pues dice que le envenenaron y llevaba muerto tres horas cuando le dispararon

-enserio?-pregunto nikki

-tu que crees ¿ que me lo voy a inventa?

-yo creo..-dijo rook que se paro al ver la reaccion de nikki-bueni que creo que puede haber dos asesinos 1 que le enveneno y otro quien lo disparo quien pemsaria que estaba durmiendo

-si eso podria tener sentido

Nikki y jameson se quedaron mirandose a centímetros el uno del otro y lannie rápidamente le dijo

-besale anda no dire nada

-eso besame que me quede a medias en tu casa antes y...

Nikki beso a rook callandole el beso fue tierno pararon y se dirigeron a la comisaría

Al subir ochoa le dijo a nikki que habia un sospechoso y estaba en la sala de interrogatorios nikki entro con jameson a la sala para empezar el interrogatorio porque lo unico que sabia esque habia estado en el escenario del crimen una hora antes de que le mataran.

-como te llamas?-dijo nikki empezando la conversación

-me llamo cristofer

-sabes por que esta aqui?

-si porque matarin a mi amigo

-vale me podrias decir donde estuviste ayer?

-si me fui al trabajo y luego rubens me llamo-rubens era la victima-y fui a su casa estuvimos hablando y luego me fui a casa

-de que estuvisteis hablando?

Jameson estaba inmovil no sabia como podia hacerlo tan bien alomejor era práctica...

-pero hablamos de que alguien le estaba chantajeando

-seguri?

-si y yo le dije que se lo dijera a la policia iba a ir hoy a decirlo

-vale muchas gracias ya le llamaremos por si ocurre algo

Jameson salio de la sala con nikki y entraron a la sala de observacion rook la paro justo antes de entrar susurrandole al oido " joder como me pones en los interrogatorios" nikki la miro y se empezo a reir susurrandole al oido mientras entraban en la sala con sus compañeros "pues en otros sitios ya ni te cuento"

GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO LEEIS Y DEJAD VUESTRA OPINION EN REVIUWS PORFII QUE LOS QUE LO HACEIS ME ALEGRAN EL DIAAA GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki entro con rook abarzandose y riendose a la sala de observaciones.

-que tal enamorados?-les dijo ochoa al ver como emtraban en la sala

-enamorada yo? Que va que va -dijo nikki al instante

-ah no estas enamorado de mi? -insinuo rook robandole un beso

-no enamorada no que me gustes mucho es distinto

-enserio que no estas enamorado de mi?

-bueno ya lo hablaremos en otro momento

Mientras tanto ochoa estaba observando esta "pelea" de enamorados. Le encamtaba verles asi tan felizes. Ochoa nunca había visto a nikki tan contenta como ahora, y aunque dijera que no estaba enamorada se le notaba mucho.

-bueni ¿crees que dice la verdad?-le pregunto ochoa a nikki

-lo que yo piense me da igual comprobaremos la comprobaremos y ya esta

Salieron de la sala rápidamente y se reunierin con raley. Rook se habia ido a prepararle un cafe a nikki con un corazon en la espuma.

-raley sabemos ya donde trabajaba?

-si, trabajaba como ingeniero tecnico en la industria familiar

-entonces tendra familiares

-no, el era el unico heredero

-vale-nikki miro a todos lados al notar que le faltaba una segunda respiracion en su espalda, ya que siempre jameson la abrazaba, se le notaba su respiracion-¿habeis visto a rook?

-no pensaba que tu sabias donde estaba

-no yo no le he visto desde hace 5 minutos

-y tan preocupada estas por el? Habra ido al baño

En ese momento aparece jameson con dos tazas de cafe y le entrega una taza a nikki. Esta la cogio del pecho acercandole, para decirle al oido que la próxima vez avisara. Este con los ojos de angelito le dijo

-me hechabas ya de menos princesa?

-no, pero no vaya a ser que e pierdas

Los roach se empezaron a reir, al saber que si le habia hechado de menos

-por sus risas se que si me has hechado de menos

-seran..-dijo para si misma-gracias por el cafe rook me venia bien

-tenemos algo nuevo?

-si, vente conmigo a la industria rubens de ingieneria

-vale

Bajaron por el ascensor y se subieron al coche empezaron a hablar y surgio el siguiente tema

-bueno... viniste aqui para un artículo sobre mi -dijo heat

-si porque?

-quiero saber que es lo que vas a escribir sobre mi

-bueno.. para empezar que eres la mejor detective de policias en esto de resolver casos con unos compañeros geniales. Y que aparte de ser bueno es su trabajo eres la persona mas buena guapa y dulce ademas de enloquecedora de las personas que he conocido.

-vale pero no pongas nada mas

Con esto de estar hablando ya habian llegado a las oficinas de su empreza. Se bajaron del coche y entraron no querian perder ningun segundo subieron al despacho del que ahora era el nuevo director, interrumpiendo una reunión

-perdon policia de ny

-quereis algo?

-si, hablar con usted en privado

se fueron a la otra salita para hablar tranquilamente

-soy la detective nikki heat y este es jameson rook

-venis a hablar sobre rubens verdad?

-si queriamos hacerles unas preguntas sobre el

-lo que querais que yo os la respondo

-queriamos saber si estaba siendo chantajeado

-chantajeado?-repitió

-si

-pues no se aunque ahora que lo mencionas estaba raro estas ultimas semanas

-vale-nikki saco un cuadernillo escribiendo lo mas importante

-tenia algún enemigo?

-no

-vale por ahora ya esta

Nikki y rook se diriguerin a la comisaría. Cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde y no sabrian nada de la cuenta de rubens hasta mañana. Y todos se iban hacia su casa

-te acompaño a casa?-le dijo nikki

-si ademas tenemos un tema pendiente

Cuandi llegaron a la casa de rook muy lujosa nikki le pregunto

-que tema era ese que decias?

-pues... el de que no estas enamorada de mi

-ah eso..-nikki se sintió segura y le beso con fuerza-no estoy enamorada, aun, pero poco a poco lo iras logrando

-eso espero

-pero te advierto una cosa

-si?

-nadie me ha llegado a enamorar totalmente

-pues yo si lo hare nik

Se besaron durante varios segundos sin que hubiera nada alrededor. Hasta que entro a la casa de jameson sobresaltandoles.

PERDON POR LA ESPERA HE ESTADO LIADA Y ESPERO WUR DEJEIS REVIUWS PLIS QUEE FAN MUCHO ANIMO HOY SUBIRE OTRO TBIE POR LA ESPERA DEJAR REVIUW Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sono un estruendo era el ruido de la puerta cerrarse rook y nikki dejaron de besarse y miraron a la puerta. Habia dos mujeres una de unos sesenta años y otra de unos dieciséis

-quienes sin?-pregunto nikki al oido de rook

Rook se levanto corriendo y les presento

-nikki esta es mi madre agatha y mi hija alexis

-agatha alexis esta es mi amiga nikki heat

-amiga?-le dijo nikki pegando a rook con cariño

-vale novia

-eso esta mucho mejor

Agatha y alexis se quedaron mirando y abrazaron a nikki

-de todas las novias que ha tenido jameson tu eres la mas guapa-dijo agatha

-y la mejor que me ha caído a primera vista-continuo alexis

-muchas gracias me alegro qur os haya caido bien

Nikki no podia sopotar la vergüenza primero jameson le oculta que tiene una hija aunque eso ya lo resolverian mas tarde segundo justo en el momento en el que se conocen les pilla besandose. No podia creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-no tengas vergüenza hija estas como en tu casa.

Lo que heat agradecía era que eran muy amables con ella observo de reojo que alexis se acercaba a rook y le escucho decirle " esta no la pierdas es muy valiosa". No podia creerlo alexis parecia mas madura que jameson.

-muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad

-no gracias a ti por hacer feliz a mi muchacho

-tengo que irme enserio se hace demasiado tarde

-no quedate a cenar por favor insisto

-bueno en ese caso acepto

Agatha se puso a preparar una gandiosa cena mientas rook y nikki se quedaban sentados en el sofa hablando riendose y abrazándose. Hasta que nikki le dijo al oido que tenias que hablar en privado.

-disculpadnos un momento -le dijo rook

Subieron a su habitación hay no les molestarian

-de que querias hablar preciosa-dijo Jameson preocupado

-porque no me has dicho que tenias una hija?

-pues porque no queria perderte por eso

-pues eso, para que lo sepas me cae muy..

-...-rook se quedi sin palabras

-bien no te preocupes nos llevaremos bien

-menos mal

-y tu madre tambien me cae muy bien

-me alegro bajamos? Estaran preocuapadas

-vale

Rook le dejo un beso en la mejilla y bajaron al salón. La cena ya estaba puesta. Se pusieron a cenar, hablaron y rieron durante toda la cena, se lo pasaron muy bien y a veces rook acariziaba y abrazaba a nikki. Sono el teléfono. Nikki lo ignoro se lo eataba pasando demasiado bien. Volvio a sonar esta vez lo cogio era de la comisaria.

-disculpadme es del trabajo-señalo el telefono

-espera que voy contigo-dijo rook cogiendola del brazo

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde hablarian sin problemas

-diga?-dijo nikki

-disculpa por llamarte tan tarde ¿hacías algo importante?-dijo ochoa

-pues claro amigo mio-solto rook un poco desesperado

-callate rook-dijo nikki tapandole la boca con la mano

-solo te queria decir que ya tenemos la cuenta de rubens y sabemos quien le chantajeaba era un tal alberto potter y hemos mandado a detenerle

-vale quieres que vaya a la comisaría?

-no... no le hagas ir -le dijo rook a ochoa por el telefono

-no no hace falta quedate con rook disfrutando de la noche-ochoa colgo

Nikki se dirigio a rook porque no queria que hablara asi aunque cuando le miro tenia unos ojitos de angelito que cuando le iba a dirigir la palabra no pudo y se quedi sin palabras. Se quedaron mirandose durante unos miro la hora.

-ahora si me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde

-si quieres te puedes quedar aqui

-no gracias mejor me voy a mi casa-se inclino a la oreja y le susurro-es demasiado pronto rook

Nikki se fue a su casa a la mañana siguiente se despertó con el sonido de la puerta y sonrio.

-que guaoa estas recien levantada-dijo rook

-que hora es?-dijo nikki bostezando

-las 7 pero como me imagino que madrugarias para ir a la comisaría y he venido a para darte una sorpresa e ir contigo a la comisaría

-gracias me habria quedado dormida entra que me cambio y nos vamos

-vale

Rook entro y se sento en el sofa espero 10 minutos hasta que nikki salio de la habitacion y se dirigeron a la comisaría

-Buenos días detective

-buenos dias-dijo nikki bostezando y sorbiendo un poco de cafe

-os lo pasaistes bien anoche?-dijo ochoa riendo

-bueno estuvimos cenando en casa de rook y luego me fui a mo casa a dormir

-ah, Alberto potterya esta en la sala de interrogatorios

-como roachgais también vosotros no?-dijo rook

-si-dijeron los roach

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE APARTIR DE AHORA SUBIRE CADA MAS TIEMPO QUIWRO REVIUWS PLIS


	6. Chapter 6

Sono un estruendo era el ruido de la puerta cerrarse rook y nikki dejaron de besarse y miraron a la puerta. Habia dos mujeres una de unos sesenta años y otra de unos dieciséis

-quienes sin?-pregunto nikki al oido de rook

Rook se levanto corriendo y les presento

-nikki esta es mi madre agatha y mi hija alexis

-agatha alexis esta es mi amiga nikki heat

-amiga?-le dijo nikki pegando a rook con cariño

-vale novia

-eso esta mucho mejor

Agatha y alexis se quedaron mirando y abrazaron a nikki

-de todas las novias que ha tenido jameson tu eres la mas guapa-dijo agatha

-y la mejor que me ha caído a primera vista-continuo alexis

-muchas gracias me alegro qur os haya caido bien

Nikki no podia sopotar la vergüenza primero jameson le oculta que tiene una hija aunque eso ya lo resolverian mas tarde segundo justo en el momento en el que se conocen les pilla besandose. No podia creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-no tengas vergüenza hija estas como en tu casa.

Lo que heat agradecía era que eran muy amables con ella observo de reojo que alexis se acercaba a rook y le escucho decirle " esta no la pierdas es muy valiosa". No podia creerlo alexis parecia mas madura que jameson.

-muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad

-no gracias a ti por hacer feliz a mi muchacho

-tengo que irme enserio se hace demasiado tarde

-no quedate a cenar por favor insisto

-bueno en ese caso acepto

Agatha se puso a preparar una gandiosa cena mientas rook y nikki se quedaban sentados en el sofa hablando riendose y abrazándose. Hasta que nikki le dijo al oido que tenias que hablar en privado.

-disculpadnos un momento -le dijo rook

Subieron a su habitación hay no les molestarian

-de que querias hablar preciosa-dijo Jameson preocupado

-porque no me has dicho que tenias una hija?

-pues porque no queria perderte por eso

-pues eso, para que lo sepas me cae muy..

-...-rook se quedi sin palabras

-bien no te preocupes nos llevaremos bien

-menos mal

-y tu madre tambien me cae muy bien

-me alegro bajamos? Estaran preocuapadas

-vale

Rook le dejo un beso en la mejilla y bajaron al salón. La cena ya estaba puesta. Se pusieron a cenar, hablaron y rieron durante toda la cena, se lo pasaron muy bien y a veces rook acariziaba y abrazaba a nikki. Sono el teléfono. Nikki lo ignoro se lo eataba pasando demasiado bien. Volvio a sonar esta vez lo cogio era de la comisaria.

-disculpadme es del trabajo-señalo el telefono

-espera que voy contigo-dijo rook cogiendola del brazo

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde hablarian sin problemas

-diga?-dijo nikki

-disculpa por llamarte tan tarde ¿hacías algo importante?-dijo ochoa

-pues claro amigo mio-solto rook un poco desesperado

-callate rook-dijo nikki tapandole la boca con la mano

-solo te queria decir que ya tenemos la cuenta de rubens y sabemos quien le chantajeaba era un tal alberto potter y hemos mandado a detenerle

-vale quieres que vaya a la comisaría?

-no... no le hagas ir -le dijo rook a ochoa por el telefono

-no no hace falta quedate con rook disfrutando de la noche-ochoa colgo

Nikki se dirigio a rook porque no queria que hablara asi aunque cuando le miro tenia unos ojitos de angelito que cuando le iba a dirigir la palabra no pudo y se quedi sin palabras. Se quedaron mirandose durante unos miro la hora.

-ahora si me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde

-si quieres te puedes quedar aqui

-no gracias mejor me voy a mi casa-se inclino a la oreja y le susurro-es demasiado pronto rook

Nikki se fue a su casa a la mañana siguiente se despertó con el sonido de la puerta y sonrio.

-que guaoa estas recien levantada-dijo rook

-que hora es?-dijo nikki bostezando

-las 7 pero como me imagino que madrugarias para ir a la comisaría y he venido a para darte una sorpresa e ir contigo a la comisaría

-gracias me habria quedado dormida entra que me cambio y nos vamos

-vale

Rook entro y se sento en el sofa espero 10 minutos hasta que nikki salio de la habitacion y se dirigeron a la comisaría

-Buenos días detective

-buenos dias-dijo nikki bostezando y sorbiendo un poco de cafe

-os lo pasaistes bien anoche?-dijo ochoa riendo

-bueno estuvimos cenando en casa de rook y luego me fui a mo casa a dormir

-ah, Alberto potterya esta en la sala de interrogatorios

-como madrigais también vosotros no?-dijo rook

-si-dijeron los roach

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y SUBIRE HOY OTRO QUIERO REVIUWS


	7. Chapter 7

Estuvieron observando a alberto potter desde la sala de espera. Al cabo de 5 minutos entraron en la sala de interrogatorios.

-agentes-dijo potter muy serio -señor potter-dijo nikki con el mismo tono que alberto

-porque estoy aquí agente?-parecia seguro pero impaciente

-porque sabemos que le hacia chantaje señor potter-le dijo rook recibiendo un codazo por parte de nikki

- y que si es asi? - esa reaccion sorprendio a nikki pero no lo dio a entender

- pues que es un delito y podria meterte en la carcel

- y a mi que no me importa ademas ese capullo se lomerecia-rook se quedo congelado aunque habia ido a muy pocos interrogatorios no se imaginaba que pudiera reaccionar así

- y porque se lo merecia si se puede saber?

- y a ti que te importa

- que que me importa ? Pues estoy investigando el asesinato y usted es el principal sospechoso señor potter

- asesinato? Ah muerto ese cabron

- perdone? Como dice? - nikki vio algo en el raro, era una actitud poco normal en alguien

- que si ese capullo de rubens a muerto no me importa

- entonces podria entender que no se llevaban bien no

- si era un completo invecil

-y me va a decir porque se llevaban mal verdad ?

Nikki parecia mas segura en la sala mientras alberto parecia derrumbarse despues de varias horas entre silencio y conversaciones era normal.

- claro que le dire lo que me hizo ese capullo

- pues empieze

- ese capullo me robo 10.000 dolares y me amenazo ademas se tiro a la puta de mi ex

- me puede decir su nombre

- si claro se llamaba devora o'rayley

- devora o'rayley vale-apunto el nombre en su libreta-y porque hacia chantaje porque tendrá algun motivo verdad ?

- si claro hay un motivo

-dinoslo de una vez-dijo rook que se había mantenido apartado hasta ahora

- bueno pues el motivo de que le hacia chantaje es porque le pille con droga y le hize fotos le dije que se lo diria a la policia si me devolvia el dinero robado me dijo que no podia pagar todo de golpe y me lo pagaba a plazos y yo acepte pero que no destruiría la foto

- me la daria verdad

-si claro-saco del bolsillo un papel arrugado y se lo dio era la foto

- muchas gracias ya se puede ir

Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios todos felicitaron a nikki por su actitud pocas veces se encuentraba a alguien como ese para los interrogatorios lo bueno de que nikki fuera tan buena en esto es que ahora tenian mas sospechosos 1° devora o'rayley que tuvo una aventura con la victima y 2° el camello que le daba droga a rubens. Los dos podian tener un móvil.

-la cuartada que nos habia dicho antes de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios el de estar con sus amigos de copas ha sido confirmada.

- bueno y ahora que es lo que haremos-dijo rook

- primero buscaremos donde vive esa tal devora o'rayley y la traeremos a interrogar pero creo que ya vendra mañana es tarde mas lo que tardemos en buscarla - dijo nikki

- si tienes razón- dijo raley

Pasaron varias horas hasta que encontraron donde vivía y pidieran una orden y ya se iban a ir

-quereis tomar una copa chicos- dijo nikki

-lo siento pero hoy habia quedado con mis padres- dijo raley

-estoy muy cansado y asi os dejo solos tortolitos- dijo ochoa

-bueno rook tomamos una copa

-no lo siento tenemos otros planes

-como que tenemos

-si vete a casa y ponte elegante luego te paso a buscar

-vale...

Nikki se fue a casa y llamo a lannie para aconsejarla.

Se vistieron y comenzaron hablar esperando a que rook llegase cual sera la sorpresa? Estaba muy nerviosa pero le tranquilizaba hablar con lannie era su amiga desde el primer caso que llevaron juntas.

-bueno cuentame todo lo que pasa con rook

Nikki le conto todo con detalles era agradable que hablara con alguien le contó como eran sus besos sus caricias...

-nikki estas enamorada

-no que va solo me gusta

-no te gusta te enamora

Nikki razono y le dio la razon en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE QUIERO REVIUWS Y MAÑANA INTEMTARE SUBIR OTRO


	8. Chapter 8

Jameson entro en la casa iba de chaqueta de traje y con chaqueta de traje y con una botella de champan. No se habia percatado de lannie quue estaba en la cocina

-preciosa estas lista-dijo rook sonriendola de una manera que le hacia derretirse

-me quede muy poquito-le dejo un beso en la mejilla-no tardo-y se marcho a su habitación cuando cerri la puerta rook se susurro

-uff que buena por dios me encanta- y tras decir aquello lannie le sobresalto por l espalda-ahhh

-callate no hagas ruido-dijo lannie

-que haces aqui lannie -dijo rook asombrado

-estaba aqui nik me llamo para aconsejarla y hablar

-hablasteis de mi?

-si-a rook se le ilumino los ojos

-que te dijo?-pregunto con nerviosismo

-me dijo que le enloquecian mis besos que tus caricias le llecaban al cielo que en tus brazos se sentia segura pero

-pero?-lannie alzo su mano para indicarle que se callara

-pero me dijo que le gustaba que le hizieras de rabiar y tu manera de ser chulo y cuando le dijiste que cambiarias cambiaste eso esta bien pero le gustaria que volvieras a picarla como las primeras veces

-En serio y crees que debería ser chulo otra vez

- si en serio y creo que debería ser chulo pero menos que el principio

-vale lo hare gracias lannie

-otra cosa rook

-si que querias

-sabes que la tienes enamorada no

-no me dijo que no estaba enamorada

-pues lo estáno le hagas daño y otra cosa no se h abierto a alguien tan pronto como tu no la fastidies

-vale

Nikki salio de la habitacion y rook fue tras ella la beso con mucha ternura la miro de arriba abajo y le hizo un comentario

-eres la droga que comeria todos los dias-la volvio a besar y la abrazo nikki no entendía nada y hecho un vistazo a lannie

-rook puedo hablar con lannie un momento?- dijo nikki

-claro mi preciosa muñeca

Lannie se fue con heat a la cocina para hablar tranquila

-que es lo que has hecho para que sea asi?-dijo nikki

-no te gusta como es?-contrataco

-si pero porque esta ahora asi quiero una explicación

-le dijo lo que me dijiste de el y le di un consejo

-y porque lo has hecho

-querias que fuera feliz y sois asi felices ¿o es un secreto que estas enamorado de el?

-si...no...crees que lo sabe

-si se lo dije yo

-pues nada

Volvieron a la sala y se fueron para el restaurante

-teneis reserva?-dijo el recepcionista

-si-dijo rook-la mejor mesa del lugar

Fueron a la mesa y se prepararon para pedir

-rook yo...

-si mi amor

-te quiero

-yo tambien te quiero

Pidieron y les dieron la comida estaban hablando del caso

-podemos hablar de todo esto?

-que te estaba poniendo caliente?

-mejor callate

-perdon-dijo rook pensaba que se habia enfadado

-asi caigo rendida a tus pies sera al reves no?

-era una broma dijo asombrafo

-no eres el único que sabe como picar al otro

Empezarin a comer pato a la naranja plato de la casa estaban riendo sin parar y de vez en cuandi se abrazaban y besanban. Todo iba perfecto era una cena esplendida.

-rook?-dijo una voz era una mujer

-tu-dijo este sorprendido

-oh rook cuanto tiempo

-si mucho-dijo como si no estuviera alegre de verla

La chica se acerco y por sorpresas de todos beso a rook en los labios como ni nikki no estuviera.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUWS OJALA HUBIERA MAS PERO ME DA IGUAL SE QUE HAY GENTE QUE LO LEE Y LE GUSTA NO SIGAIS DEANDAR REVIUWS SEGUID ENVIANDO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE


	9. Chapter 9

-que coño hacez?-dijo rook levantandose de la silla

-pense que...

-pensaste que vete ahora estoy con nikki y no quiero saber nada de ti

-estas con esta tipeja

-no es ninguna tipeja es la mejor persona que puede existir

-bueno pues me voy

La mujer se marcho y nikki se quedi muy sorprendida por la escena qie acababa de pasar

-perdon losiento enserio espero que no se repita estoy avergonzado

-no te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa pero quien era

-mi ex se llama sofia y sigue estando enamorada de mi

-y porque rompisteis?si se puede sabes

-me engaño y me enfade y corte con ella

-ah vale no te preocupes

Rook miro a nikki con una cara de mucha preocupacion esta lo noto de inmediato que le abrazo y lo beso para luego susurrarle "te quiero y yo nunca te engañaria" rook al escuchar sus palabras le dio un abrazo y volvio a besarle. Nikki parecia descubrir una etapa en la vida de rook en la que se hacía chulo y no tenia ninguna relacion serie. Podria ser por lo de sofia tendria sentido y lo queria averiguar pero no aqui en el restaurante temdria que ser en privado

-rook vente a mi casa estaremos mejor y asi olvidaremis esto

-vale nikki gracias sera mejor

Se fueron a casa de nikki y se sentaron en el sofa rook estaba muy distinto desde la escena del restaurante

-rook sabes que puedo confiar en mi no

-si nikki lo se pero esque dsto no se lo he contado a nadie

-si no quieres decirmelo no me lo digas no te obligo

-no si te lo voy a decir mira: estuve saliendo con ella durante 5 años hasta que un dia no me encontré tirándose a uno y desde ese inatante no he vuelto a saber de ella hasta ahora desde hace 2 años. En ese instante me jure a mi mismo no volver a enamorarme hasta que te conoci pienso que no me decepcionaras. Creo que a partir de ese momento me volvi muy chulo y no he tenido ninguna relación seria pero contigo es diferente te te quiero nikki

-rook no sabia eso losiento-nikki abrazo a rook y se sintió mas seguro

-nikki tu has tenido algún problema en el pasado

-si bueno... pero eso me cuesta mucho hablar de so-nikki se puso a llorar y rook le seco las lagrimas

-no te preocupes heat

-te lo voy a contar pero no te burles esto es muy delicado

-vale no me burlare te lo juro

-cuandi era pequeña yo eataba jugando en el parque con mi hermano y Mis padres y cuando nos ibamos en la calle sali corriendo para cruzar la calle yo llegue en la acera y ellos me siguieron...-nikki se puso a llorar y se abrazi a rook no podia seguir

-nikki si no quieres seguir...

-no quiero seguir... ellos me siguieron y en ese instante paso un coche atropellando a mis padres y mi hermano haciendo que murieran. Me quede sola durante muchos años y me arregle yo para conseguir todo lo que soy. En ese momento hize un muri sobre mi y jure que no queria volver a sufrir. Entonces apareciste tu y me cambiaste ahora me siento mas segura

-nikki nunca lo hubiera pensado losiento

-no pasa nada ahora estoy contigo

-si

Nikki y rook se besaron ya era muy tarde y se habian quedado a medias con la cena

-pedimos pizzas

-vale

Llamaron al tele pizza y les trageron unas pizzas se las comieron entre risas siempre se reian

-ya es tarde me tengo que ir-dijo rook

-te puedes quedar aqui-dijo nikki

-seguri ? No quiero molestar

-no molestas y asi podiamos dormir abrazados

-vale

Se metieron en la cama y abrazádos y entre besos se quedaron durmiendo. Todo iba cada vez mejor entre ellos.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y DEJEIS REVIUWS GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
